Crossover Style: Pokemon Jutsu Redux
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: A redo of my Naruto/Pokemon crossover. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke begin their Pokemon journey but with friends, rivals, countless Pokemon(including the occasional Legendary or Shiny), and the looming threat of Orochimaru and Team Sound, it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Pokemon Style; Crossover Jutsu REDUX**

Hey everyone… yeah, it's been a while. I decided to redo my Pokemon/Naruto story. Some things will be the same, such as each squad having a different generation's starters and trying to keep generic, obvious Pokemon choices to a minimum. Hopefully, my readers have better reception to this version.

Disclaimer: For the record, I don't own either Naruto or Pokemon.

Chapter 1:

"… that was a close one, folks! Fugaku's Mightyena narrowly dodges Hiashi's Alakazam's Psychic and goes for a Take Down, only for Alakazam to evade with Teleport…"

A young man, twelve years of age, with spiky blonde hair and beaming blue eyes, who was wearing a white T-shirt with a wide horizontal blue stripe and orange boxer shorts, watched the match between his hometown's two strongest trainers with avid excitement.

Said young man is Naruto Uzumaki; one of our tail's protagonists.

Naruto is flippin' stoked as tomorrow he begins his journey as a Pokemon trainer with his travel-mates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. He already knew which starting Pokemon he was going to choose… the one that was his favorite color, orange.

His daydreaming of becoming the best alongside his Charizard was interrupted by his bedroom door opening… revealing an annoyed-looking woman with long crimson hair wearing magenta/maroon pajamas.

"Naruto! It's past lights out, ya know! Go to sleep, or so help me… I'll make sure you can't take any ramen on your journey!"

Naruto's eyes widened… nothing got him to cooperate like his mom threatening to cut him off from his all-time favorite food.

He chuckled nervously, "sure thing, ma! Look; I'm turning off the TV and getting under the covers…"

His mother rolled her eyes.

"Good night, sweetie," she smiled, shutting the light off and closing the door behind her.

The next morning…

Naruto sprung out of bed, ready for the big day. Showering and changing into an orange T-shirt with a black spiral design surrounded by nine wisps of blood red flame, blue denim shorts, white socks, and red/blue/black sneakers; he rushed downstairs for breakfast.

His mom was in the kitchen, sporting an orange polo shirt and blue capris; plating the Uzumaki family's breakfast of bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs.

Upon seeing her son, Kushina smiled.

"Morning, sweetie… dad called while you were in the shower. Hahaha… he's almost as excited as you about you starting your Pokemon journey."

"I missed dad's call? Nuts!" Naruto protested, "oh well, I'll eventually find him and show him how great a trainer I am… by beating him in an official league match!"

Kushina smiled as she dumped the leftover bacon and eggs into her Ninetails' food bowl, watching her strongest Pokemon enjoy it's breakfast.

"You do your father is the National Champion…" she playfully tossed a pinch of realism at her son's statement.

"I know! But that can very well change!"

Main street, Konoha City…

"Mornin' Sakura!" Naruto called to his pink-haired friend.

Said girl turned around. She was wearing a cherry-red hair ribbon, red sleeveless shirt over a white T-shirt, a denim mini-skirt over a pair of black bicycle shorts, pink socks, and black Keds.

"Hey Naruto," she smiled, "I know which one I'm getting… Squirtle; it's so cute, like me."

"I'm aiming for Charmander," Naruto flashed a toothy grin.

Sakura's smile dropped.

"Wh… what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I overheard my mom talking on the phone with Sasuke's mom last night. Apparently Sasuke's dad, being our city's gym leader, reserved Charmander for Sasuke. I'm sorry, Naruto, but it looks like you'll have to make due with Bulbasaur."

"Bummer," Naruto grumbled, "buy hey… Bulbasaur was my second choice. I mean, it's a grass-type and that can reflect how awesome Konoha is, cause Konoha means leaf!"

Sakura smiled, "always looking on the positive side… our city's ray of sunshine, ladies and gentlemen!"

The two of them laughed as the continued onwards to Sarutobi Labs, where they would receive their starters and first set of poke balls.

Standing outside the laboratory was an elderly man who was mostly half-bald with a scruffy goatee, wearing a white lab coat over a black polo shirt, tan khakis, black socks, and brown loafers. He was holding a tray with two poke balls on it, which housed their starter Pokemon.

Next to him stood a brooding young man with black hair wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, blue jeans, black socks, and black and white sneakers. This was the third member of their team, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What took you two so long?" he scoffed, tossing the poke ball in his hand up and down like a baseball.

The old man cleared his throat, "good morning, you two. Today marks an auspicious day in your young lives; the day you set forth as Pokemon trainers. Now then… choose your first Pokemon, as well as your first non-human friend."

Sakura smiled, "no contest, Prof. Sarutobi. I choose Squirtle."

Naruto gave his signature toothy grin, "and I'm choosing Bulbasaur!"

Professor Sarutobi nodded, "and Sasuke has claimed Charmander. Here are your poke balls; best of luck to all three of you. Be sure to stop by your homes and ready yourselves for your journey."

The three of them nodded and headed to their respective homes.

Back with Kushina…

"And… there!"

Kushina had just taken a picture of Naruto and Bulbasaur and was posting it on social media under the hashtag 'babysfirstpkmn.'

"Best of luck on your journey," she smiled to her son, "I know you'll see your father and make us both proud."

Naruto gave her a farewell hug and set off.

At the Haruno house:

Sakura adjusted the straps of her bag and hugged her parents good-bye. Walking off, Sakura noticed her father's Gengar and her mother's Sandslash were let out to see her off as well. She briefly had a thought about seeing her own child off one day with her Blastoise by her side.

As she headed for the meeting spot she had a thought, 'I bet Ino-Pig is going Contest-crazy. I'll just one-up her by taking the gym challenge. She'll be so jealous.'

And at the Uchiha estate…

"I'm heading out on my journey. I don't need any more favors. I can handle the rest myself."

Sasuke's father, Fugaku; wearing an evergreen gi top, black martial arts belt, and grey slacks turned to face his younger son…

"Remember; an Uchiha must have at least two badges to be recognized by the clan as an actual Pokemon trainer. However, you are the son of a gym leader. Your recognition requires four badges."

Sasuke curtly nodded, packed his bag, hugged his mother, and set off… intending to head straight to the next town. He'd meet Naruto and Sakura at the next town's gate.

Speaking of his teammates;

"Dammit! Where is he?! I wanted to battle him!" Naruto griped.

Sakura gave him a gentle smile, "how about you battle me?"

The two of them released their Pokemon.

"Bulba saur!" "Squir!"

"Alright, Bulbasaur; use tackle!" Naruto commanded. Bulbasaur charged.

"Turn around!" Sakura cried.

Squirtle did so… as Bulbasaur plowed into it.

"Now use tail whip!" Sakura said.

Squirtle slid it's tail between Bulbasaur's chin and it's shell. Bulbasaur not liking tail in it's face pulled back.

"Tackle!" Sakura grinned.

Squirtle pushed up and jumped on Bulbasaur's head, slamming it chin-first into the ground.

Bulbasaur growled in frustration.

Sakura smiled, "tackle it again."

This time, Bulbasaur ended up face-first in the dirt.

Pulling it's head up, the poor grass-type was clearly dazed.

"Bul ba bul…" it muttered.

"You can do it, Bulbasaur!" Naruto cheered, "kick it's butt!"

"Tackle it one more time," Sakura instructed.

"Not if we tackle you first!" Naruto countered, "do it to it!"

Both Pokemon leapt at each other.

Unfortunately, Squirtle was overpowered and landed on it's back… unable to get up.

Sakura sighed.

"You win," she relented, returning Squirtle to it's poke ball.

"I sure did… now let's head off," Naruto turned towards the city gate.

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"He left about half an hour ago."

Both of them jumped at the new voice. They turned to see a tall man with spiky silver hair wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. His attire consisted off a dark red scarf around his neck which blocked his mouth, navy blue long-sleeved top under a black hoodie, navy blue jeans, black boots tucked into his pants legs, and black fingerless gloves.

"Gah! Who are you?!" demanded Naruto.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Anyway… about your friend; considering his father is our city's gym leader and his older brother is an excellent trainer in his own right, Sasuke obviously must feel pressured to stand among the same pantheon as the rest of his clan. He really should be careful. After all, haste makes waste is what they say. Now if you excuse me; there's a certain book that just came out that I'm eager to buy."

And with that; the man who introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake walked off, occasionally giggling in a perverse fashion.

"Let's go, Sakura," Naruto smiled, "we'll probably find him at the next town if we hurry."

The pinkette smiled, "you're right. Let's do this!"

And with that, another Pokemon journey began…

… And there you have it. The first chapter of my revamped Naruto/Pokemon crossover. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to leave a positive comment on the way out.

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur(male), poke ballx5

Sakura: Squirtle(male), poke ballx5

Sasuke: Charmander(male), poke ballx5


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Pokemon Style; Crossover Jutsu REDUX**

Hey everyone… yeah, it's been a while. I decided to redo my Pokemon/Naruto story. Some things will be the same, such as each squad having a different generation's starters and trying to keep generic, obvious Pokemon choices to a minimum. Hopefully, my readers have better reception to this version.

Also, today at work; I started a Nuzlocke run of my old Pokemon Black cartridge. I went with the ID-determines-starter rule and ended up with Snivy, with I nicknamed Tokagemaru. I also caught a Patrat I named Patrick. I caught a Purrloin on Route 2, which I called Selina, however since she was knocked out in a trainer battle, I had to release her. For those of you unaware, in a Nuzlocke; fainting equals death and a fainted Pokemon must be released (or permanently boxed). Sigh. Not even to the first gym and I've already lost one. I'll keep you guys posted with my next chapter.

Disclaimer: For the record, I don't own either Naruto or Pokemon.

Chapter 2:

Sakura watched a group of Butterfree fly off, unaware that earlier, Sasuke had captured a rowdy Spearow that had been trying to give them trouble.

It would be nice to have a Butterfree, or a Beautifly… even a Vivillon, she thought.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard her traveling companion exclaimed, "you're going nowhere! You're mine!"

Sakura turned to see Bulbasaur emerge from his poke ball to confront a Zigzagoon.

The shaggy raccoon critter eyed the new arrival with confusion.

"Tackle!" Naruto commanded.

The Zigzagoon's eyes widened as Bulbasaur plowed into it.

Recovering from the hit, Zigzagoon fired a sand attack at Bulbasaur.

"Don't let it get to ya!" Naruto encouraged, "use tackle again!"

Bulbasaur leapt… and missed.

It then felt something slam into it's thigh and grunted in surprise.

"That was quick attack," Sakura commented.

"Tackle!" Naruto echoed as Zigzagoon started to charge again.

Bulbasaur made contact, pinning it's opponent's head between itself and the ground.

Zigzagoon squirmed, trying in vain to escape…

… only to be hit by a poke ball and beamed into the device.

The ball shook once, then twice.

Then stopped.

"Sweet!" Naruto chirped, picking it up, "I caught a Pokemon!"

He turned to Sakura.

"Once you catch a Pokemon, you want to have another battle?"

"Sure," she smiled.

After a few more minutes walking, they came across a small outpost where traveling trainers could stop for the night. Sakura ducked in to use the bathroom. While Naruto was waiting; a kid wearing a white "Gilligan" hat, yellow T-shirt, dark green shorts, and dusty white Keds approached.

"My name's Inari," he said, "anyone who wants to use my mom's outpost has to beat me in a Pokemon battle!"

"Heh. The name's Naruto… and I accept your challenge!"

They both threw a poke ball, unleashing Bulbasaur… and a Rattata.

"Rattata; use tackle," Inari commanded.

"Tackle," declared Naruto.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, with Bulbasaur knocking the purple rodent on it's back.

"Ra," it hissed as it got up.

"Use tackle again!"

"Tackle again!"

Rattata slid along the dirt whereas Bulbasaur wasn't even winded.

"You're outclassed kid," Naruto muttered.

"No I'm not!" Inari protested, "Rattata; use hidden power!"

Rattata glowed… and charged Bulbasaur with high speed, slamming into it's head.

This managed to push it back a bit.

"Bul ba!" Bulbasaur growled.

"Use leech seed!" Naruto declared.

A seed shot from the bulb, hitting Rattata and covered it with quick-growing tendrils that started sapping it's energy.

"Aw man!" Inari whined upon noticing his Pokemon was tangled up and would be unable to keep battling, "return!"

"Look at the bright side," Naruto smiled, "you managed to land at least one blow on Bulbasaur."

"Yeah, you're right," Inari sighed.

"Nicely done, both of you."

The two boys turned to see Sakura with a woman with long midnight blue hair who wore a pink pullover sweater, navy blue skirt stopping just past her knees, jet-black tights, and black suede flats.

This was Inari's mother Tsunami and she was one who complimented them.

"If you two haven't eaten yet, feel free to join us for lunch," she smiled.

While they ate, Naruto and Sakura talked about their plans and goals for their journey. Tsunami was impressed Sakura was going to take on gyms as most girls her age preferred to take part in Pokemon Contests.

About an hour after arriving; Naruto and Sakura set off to continue their journey, promising to stop by if they were in the area again.

Upon seeing a certain red worm, Sakura summoned Squirtle.

"Use tackle."

The blue biped turtle slammed into Wurmple, sending it rolling.

Sakura threw a poke ball… and managed to successfully catch it.

"Score! Now we all have two Pokemon!"

She turned and faced Naruto, "I believe we made a deal?"

She and her friend called out Wurmple and Zigzagoon, wanting to train their weaker Pokemon a bit.

"Sand attack!" Naruto called.

Zigzagoon shoved some sand and dust at Wurmple.

"Now use quick attack!"

"String shot!" Sakura countered.

Wurmple shot out a sticky thread from it's mouth, binding Zigzagoon's front legs to it's torso, causing it to stumble and flip over on it's back.

Sakura giggled, "looks like I win our rematch."

Naruto recalled Zigzagoon, "we'll see how that lasts."

"We'll have a proper three-on-three battle when we have more Pokemon," Sakura agreed.

At that moment, Naruto happened to spy a leaf stone. He bent down and picked it up.

"This could come in handy later," he said, pocketing it.

He suddenly realized something.

"So… where are we going? I never caught the name of the next town."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto… we're headed for Tanzaku Town. Not only will we meet up with Sasuke, we might see some of our friends there. If you remember; we're the last group to leave Konoha on our journeys."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto grinned, "it'll be cool to see Shikamaru and Choji again. I can't wait to thrash them and Sasuke in a Pokemon battle. And I bet you want to show up Ino, don'tcha?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked, "you know it."

They eventually came across a stream.

"I could use a rest," Sakura said, planting herself on the ground.

"I'm going to catch another Pokemon," Naruto declared, noticing a Poliwag that was playing in the stream, "go Bulbasaur. Tackle!"

Bulbasaur rammed into the little tadpole like creature, knocking it onto the bank.

"Do it again!"

Once more, Bulbasaur slammed into it's opponent.

"Let's do this!" Naruto cried, tossing a poke ball.

All three of them watched as the Poliwag was sucked up… and stayed in the ball.

"Heheheh… another Pokemon for me," Naruto crowed.

Elsewhere…

A large guy sank to his knees as his Koffing fell to the ground, having been battered by a Spearow's fury attack.

Spearow's trainer, an all-too-familiar black-haired youth, scoffed.

"Pathetic… isn't there anyone who can challenge me?"

"How about me, you brat?" a woman spoke.

Sasuke looked to see an older woman with light blonde hair in twin ponytails. She was wearing a white lab coat over a yellow green short-sleeved blouse, gray skirt stopping just above her knees, and black heeled sandals.

"That's Tsunade," one person in the small crowd commented, "one of the three expert apprentices of Prof. Sarutobi."

"So you're someone famous?" Sasuke commented, "you don't scare me… let's battle!"

Both Tsunade and Sasuke sent out their Pokemon… which were a Loudred for Tsunade and a male Nidoran for Sasuke.

"Horn attack!" Sasuke ordered.

Nidoran lunged at it's opponent.

"Knock it aside with pound," Tsunade countered.

Loudred swung it's arm, looking more like a mega punch than a pound, making contact and sending the purple poison Pokemon skidding along the ground.

Sasuke grit his teeth, recalling Nidoran, "go, Spearow!"

Tsunade recalled Loudred, replacing it with a Doduo.

"Fury attack!" the two trainers called in unison.

Though a blur of thrusting beaks ensued; Spearow was eventually overpowered.

Sasuke cursed, "take care of it, Charmander!"

"Your starter, eh?" Tsunade remarked, "return Doduo. I choose you… Chesnaught!"

Tsunade smirked at Sasuke's wide-eyed reaction, "since you're using your starter, I see it only fair I use mine."

"Charmander: use ember," Sasuke ordered.

Charmander spat out a hail of mini-fire balls at it's opponent.

Despite being grass-type, Chesnaught shrugged them off.

"Use poison jab," Tsunade commented.

Chesnaught's hand glowed purple and it rammed said hand into Charmander's gut, knocking it flat on it's back… clearly unable to keep battling.

Sasuke angrily recalled his Pokemon and stormed off to the Pokemon Center.

After a while; Naruto and Sakura finally made it to Tanzaku Town.

"Oh wow!" Sakura awed, "Lady Tsunade in person! This is so cool!"

Tsunade stopped talking with her apprentice and smirked, "always nice to meet a fan."

"A fan I am," Sakura nodded, "my name's Sakura, and this is Naruto. We just started our journey from Konoha."

"Well you already know me. This is my apprentice, Shizune," Tsunade introduced.

Shizune was an attractive young woman with short black hair who was wearing a light blue long-sleeved blouse under a dark gray/almost black sleeveless dress stopping just below mid-thigh, solid-black pantyhose, and black heeled loafers.

"I just trounced another rookie trainer from Konoha a few minutes ago," Tsunade continued, "he needed a lesson in humility; what with him beating everyone else. He should still be at the Pokemon Center."

Naruto took off to meet up with the third member of their team while Sakura started conversing with her idol and her apprentice.

Hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to leave a positive comment on the way out.

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur(male), Zigzagoon(male), Poliwag(male), poke ballx3

Sakura: Squirtle(male), Wurmple(female), poke ballx4

Sasuke: Charmander(male), Spearow(male), Nidoran(male), poke ballx3

Tsunade: Chesnaught(male), Loudred(female), Doduo(male)


End file.
